megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Zero's weaponry
This article is about the weapons used by Zero in the games he appears in, as well as about the techniques and EX Skills he can acquire. Main Weapons of Mega Man X Series Z-Saber Zero's favorite weapon and the one he is most skilled with, the Z-Saber is a lightsaber-like beam weapon which he first acquired in Mega Man X2 after being repaired by the X-Hunters. It allows Zero to execute his most powerful attacks and similiar to X' Variable Weapons System, Zero uses his Learning System to learn new attack techniques for his Saber. Before Zero's destruction at the end of Mega Man X5, the Z-Saber had a rather awry-formed blade, more like in actual saber. After his resurrection in Mega Man X6, it had a more solid blade. The Z-Saber can be used on the ground and in mid-air and can perform combo attacks, however the normal slashes (and the combos) force Zero to stand still. Z-Buster Similiar to the X-Buster, the Z-Buster is a chargable cannon imbedded in Zero's arm(s). It can fire regular shots as well as Charge attacks. Similiar to the Buster Upgrade of X' Giga Armor from Mega Man X2, Zero's Z-Busters can be linked to each other to fire two Charge Shot closely after the other, however they do not combine. When Zero became a fully playable character in Mega Man X4, his Z-Buster was cut due to game balancing, but was re-introduced in Mega Man X5 if the game was started with Zero. However, it's usage was was stripped down drastically. It could only be used on the ground and Zero was unable to move while firing it because he had to "charge" the attack. When Zero was resurrected in Mega Man X6, his Buster received new abilities again. The fire frequency of the Buster was vastly increased (yet still bound to the ground) and its power as well, making it rather useful against most enemies and bosses. After this game, the Z-Buster was never used again. It should be noted that Zero's Buster design in artwork and spriten form often do not match and show old models while the new ones were used in the game. As a second note, the Buster Shot Gun was errorously called "Z-Buster" in the first Mega Man Zero game. Main Weapons of Mega Man Zero Series Z-Saber In the Mega Man Zero series, the Z-Saber has been redesigned and reconfigured along with Zero himself. The Z-Saber now no longer possesses a lightsaberish appearance but a triangle-shaped blade. Furthermore, the Z-Saber received a few more upgrades. Other than in the X series, the Zero series Z-Saber can be used while running and dashing (however no combos can be performed) and is able to be even be charged due to Mega Buster Mk17 technology inbedded into the saber and can be equipped with different chips for element based charge attacks. In the first two games of the Zero series, Zero has to "relearn" his skill with the Z-Saber, upgrading it's attack power and moveset by frequently using it, thus leveling it up. It is indicated by various Zero series sources such as artworks and conceptarts that the Zero of this series actually uses at least two Z-Sabers and can alter them to become the basis of the rest of his Zero series arsenal (excluding the Zero Knuckle). According to conceptarts, the Z-Saber(s) is/are stored within the holsters located on Zero's hips. Buster Shot Gun The Buster Shot Gun (often only called "Buster Shot") is Zero's long-range weapon in the Mega Man Zero series. It was originally an old model of a handheld gun used by the late Milan. When Zero awoke, he grapped Milan's weapon in order to defend Ciel and himself against the attacking Neo Arcadian troops. Once acquired, the Buster Shot Gun's bullets directly changed from regular ammunition to energy shots and once the Z-Saber is obtained, the Gun can be charged with its help (Conceptarts indicate that the Z-Saber can be loaded into the buster as a power cell, granting the weapon the ability to be charged this way). Like the Zero series version of the Z-Saber, the Buster Shot Gun can be equipped with element chips and had to be upgraded in the first two games of the series. According to conceptarts, the Buster Shot Gun is mounted onto Zero's back when not used. Shield Boomerang The Shield Boomerang is a weapon used by Zero in the first three games of the Zero series and is constructed by Cerveau from gather data about Zero and is the only weapon beside the Z-Saber and the Buster Shot Gun to appear in more than one game. It is an energy shield created by spinning the Z-Saber (mounted onto forearm) around like the blade of a chainsaw. It can reflect most enemy shot attacks, however it doesn't protect from melee attacks or more powerful moves like that of bosses. Like most weapons of the series, the Shield Boomerang can be charged and equipped with element chips. When charged, the shield can be thrown like a razor blade, flying in an ellipse way and cutting through several enemies before returning to Zero. The Shield Boomerang has to be leveled up in the first two games and disappeared after Mega Man Zero 3. Triple Rod The Triple Rod is lance-like weapon constructed by Cerveau and appears in Mega Man Zero 1 only. It is a modified Z-Saber hilt which can be extended multiple times for additional range and has a spear-like energy tip at the top,however, the extention can only be executed if standing on still on the ground. As the name indicates, the Triple Rod can be extended three times and can also be used to attack in 8 directions (left, right, up, down (if in mid-air), upper left, upper right, lower left and lower right). It can be charged and equipped with element chips. When fully charged, Zero will swing the rod around himself like a battle staff, with an energy tip on both ends. The Triple Rod is destroyed in the time gap between Zero 1 and Zero 2 and the Chain Rod was constructed from its broken remains. Chain Rod The Chain Rod is manufactured from the remains of the Triple Rod by Cerveau in Mega Man Zero 2. It is a Z-Saber variation with a "loose", extendable Z-Saber tip which is hold together by several energy chain links. It can be used to hook to various enemies, holding them in place by stunning them, pull them closer to Zero for further attacks with the Z-Saber or the Buster Shot Gun or to simply impale him from mid-distance if already weakend. It can also be used to grap distant energy capsules or to hook Zero to a ceiling, swinging on it, similiar to a grappling hook. It can be equipped with element chips as well and has to be leveled for dealing more damage and extending its range. It's charge attack is the same as that of the Triple Rod. Recoil Rod Yet another Z-Saber variation made by Cerveau in Mega Man Zero 3, the Recoil Rod consists of a pair of energy daggers used for rapid attacks (which can however only be used when on the ground). Similiar to the Triple Rod, this weapon can be used to attack in 8 directions. Unlike all previous rod weapons, the Recoil Rod has to be used to solve several ingame puzzles. By charging the rod, it can be used to push away enemies (if not already destroying them) or moving blocks. Furthermore, when charged and released while holding down, the Recoil Rod allows Zero to make a mighty jump straight upwards to reach areas normally not possible or to get secret disks. Zero Knuckle The Zero Knuckle replaces both, the Shield Boomerang and the rod weapons. The Knuckle consists of a Z-shaped chip implanted into Zero's palms. It allows him to rip off certain types of weapons (such as blasters, rocket launchers or axes) from enemy Mechaniloids to use them on his own. A successful theft of such a part normally results in the destruction of the enemy. If a stolen weapon is out of ammo or simply of no use any longer, it can be thrown away which can hurt an enemy as well. It can be equipped with element chips and can be charged, however the charged version of the Zero Knuckle is only a stronger punch. It is unknown whether this weapon was created by Cerveau or had been part of Zero all along, but recent artworks of Omega Zero from Mega Man ZX show him having a Knuckle on his own, but with an Omega symbol instead of a Z. Mega Man X Series Techniques / Learning System When Zero defeats a Maverick, he learns a 'technique'. These techniques let Zero mimic certain attacks used by the defeated Maverick and are usually assigned to certain elements. The learned techniques vary from attacks to movement styles. Xtreme 2 *Dash (Overdrive Ostrich) *Drill Crush (Tunnel Rhino) *Earth Gaizer (Blast Hornet) *Fire Wave (Flame Mammoth) *Fish Fang (Launch Octopus) *Lightning (Wire Sponge) *Rising (Neon Tiger) *Tri-Thunder (Volt Catfish) X4 X5 X6 X7 X7 introduces the use of other weapons for use other than the Z-Saber, the V-Hanger: a set of handheld daggers, and the D-Glaive: a long spear weapon. X8 X8, like X7, uses alternate weapons for the Z-Saber. These weapons have to be bought from the R&D Lab. These weapons are: *'B(ashiyou)-Fan:' A set of fans which create barriers when standing still. *'D(ouruga)-Glaive:' A long spear weapon, which can stab. *'K(aiser)-Knuckle:' A set of mini-gauntlets which modify techniques for hand-to-hand combat. The weapon also allows use of the Ansatsuken martial art, used by Ryu and Ken of Street Fighter, allowing great potential power. *'Sigma Blade:' The massive blade used by Sigma at the end of X8, and can be unlocked by completing the game. It can break guards immediately. *'T(itan)-Breaker:' A large hammer that can also break guards. It hosts great power. Command Mission In Megaman X: Command Mission, Zero has access to 5 sabers and 5 Techniques. His regular Z-Saber is only capable of a double combo. The sabers are: *'Doubletooth:' The Doubletooth saber is a double-bladed saber, which has a higher chance of a Critical strike. A higher version, Doubletooth+ is also available. *'Red Lotus Saber:' Zero's fastest weapon, this blade drains all of Zero's power and channels it into a giant flame blade, and unleashes it in a triple slash called the Bone Slicer. However, since the blade drains so much power, it almost completely annihilates Zero's defense stats, making him extremely vulnerable. *'Soul Saber:' Not an energy, but a metal blade, the Soul Saber lets Zero perform a spin-attack, Slash At Death. It's power increases the lower Zero's Life Energy is. *'Z-Ichimonji:' Another metal blade, the Z-Ichimonji glows dark blue. It is weak, but breaks armor. It's superior is the Rei Ichimonji. *'Z-Rapier:' This thin, red blade can perform a triple combo, compared to the Z-Saber's double combo. It's high speed compensates for it's low defense. A Z-Rapier+ is available. The Techniques are: Awakening Zero & Zero Nightmare attacks These are accessed by Zero only when fighting him as X. The first three are used by Awakening(Kakusei) Zero, and all used by The Zero Nightmare. Alternate Forms Similiar to X' Armor System, Zero is also able to change into more powerful forms. Black Zero Black Zero is a hidden version of Zero appearing in Mega Man X4, X5 and X8, as well as Mega Man X8 and Command Mission. It usually appears as a black colored version of Zero with grey to white hair and a recolored Z-Saber blade. While it ispurely a recolor in X4, it features several differences during its following appearances. In X5 and, it increases Zero's attack and defense capabilities, but also allows Zero to use two standard and one limited part in X6 right from the start. In X8, Black Zero appears once again however is more balanced than its previous incarnations. It still doubles Zero's attack strength but at the same time decreases his defense power by half. Finally, Black Zero is available to Zero right from the start in Command Mission as his Hyper Mode, boosting all of his stats. Except in X5 and Command Mission, Black Zero has to be unlocked by either a cheat code put in at the game's title screen or by clearing certain objectives (such as obtaining all Rare Metals for Zero in X8). Absolute Zero Absolute Zero is an additional Hyper Mode for Zero obtainable in Mega Man X Command Mission. It can be gained by defeating the secret boss Duckbill Mole located in Chapter 8. Its design is often compared to that of [Bass from the original Mega Man series when merging with Treble due to its color scheme and devil like wings. Aside from this, it boosts all of his stats vastly, even doubling Zero's attack power. He does not usually use weapons in this form, since he can use his claws and feet in powerful melee moves. Mega Man Zero 2 Form System Appearing in Mega Man Zero 2, the various forms are unlocked by completing levels under certain circumstances and grant Zero special abilties. Mega Man Zero EX Skills Zero earns various skills similiar to his X series techniques by defeating the Neo Arcadian bosses under high standards (usually by defeating them on A or S rank). Z2 Z3 Z4 Category: Zero's Special Weapons